


Blue Stars Shiver [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often, Steve hurts – body pain, bone-deep, a slow burn, joints that feel stiff and muscles that creak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stars Shiver [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Stars Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381919) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Length:** 0:14:31  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/sheafrotherdon%20-%20Blue%20Stars%20Shiver.mp3) (13 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
